


Naraku

by Kaisbeast



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [8]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Deep talk, M/M, Or not, Ruki is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisbeast/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: “But where is the ‘making love’ part in it, then? If all I wanted was to satisfy my body.”Reituki. ^^





	Naraku

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while ~  
> I guess it's finally time for a little reituki! Too bad my mood isn't all lovey-dovey now, huh...  
> Enjoy! :)

Reita carefully observed his band mate's expression as he focused on the piece of paper in front of him. It was one of his many hobbies, watching Ruki doing his band activities; other hobbies included playing the bass and watching Ruki doing any other thing, really. It was hard not to, he was always so interesting to watch and so hard to understand. The vocalist was a puzzle, and at this point he thought he would never be able to solve it. 

"Making love, hun..." He listened the other saying as he sat next to him. 

"Having troubles with the lyrics, Ruki?"  

"I think it's a foolish expression, making love." He ignored Reita’s question, completely drown in his own mind. "Fucking, making love, in the end it's all the same, it's all just sex. Or do they actually think that sex can  _ create _ love? It's all about lust and pleasure, don't you think?" Ruki's brown eyes met his own, causing him almost to shiver at the vocalist’s deep gaze.

He took a moment to think about those words, trying to understand where all of that was coming from. To some extent, Ruki always had troubles with the word 'love'. Well, he did know very well that his friend most likely had troubles with love itself, but that was not so hard to put together, giving his experiences and the way he expressed himself in their songs. And yet, as the man of details that he was, Reita liked to pride himself on being able to notice one or two things about Ruki that the others couldn’t see, and those details were the very source of his everlasting hope.

"It's not just sex. Even when you desire only a person's body, it's not just sex. If you put it that way it seems like something without any meaning." 

"Meaning? There's no meaning, Akira. Only pleasure... or pain." The vocalist gave him his best devilish smile. "It depends." 

"Then pleasure is the meaning, or pain, whatever. When you have sex you seek for something, no matter what it is. When the thing you seek it's the other person's heart…” He smiled to himself. “Then you're making love." 

Reita watched as Ruki knitted his brows together, taking his words in. After a moment the vocalist’s eyes turned to meet his again. "But what if you love me and I don't?”

He looked away. “What about it?” He carefully said.

“Well, if you loved me and I didn’t, and we had sex… It would be different for both of us, right?”

He took a deep breath. “I suppose.”

“But where is the ‘making love’ part in it, then? If all I wanted was to satisfy my body.”

He looked down. "Well, I don't know. I'd try to reach your heart while you were looking for my body, I think." 

"And how would you do that?" 

“Well…”  Reita gave him a withering smile, cheeks already flushed by the thought. "Touching you, kissing you slowly, telling you're beautiful, not your body, you. I would have dedicated every cell of my body on trying to make you feel what I'm feeling. My eyes would get lost in yours and I wouldn’t help but to look at you all the time." 

"But I didn’t love you so all your touches were lust for me, not love." 

Reita rolled his eyes. Ruki was so cold sometimes. 

"There’s nothing I could do about that." He exhaled. “Showing my feelings through the act would have to be enough.”

Ruki closed his eyes, absentminded. "I think I understand.” He said after a long pause. People use different expressions to describe the same act based on their feelings, right?" 

"Yes, I guess you can put it like that." 

"Good." Ruki stood up, ready to leave the room, probably going home alone. For many years Reita wanted to go home with him so he wouldn't feel so lonely. He wished more than anything that he could somehow teach Ruki how to love without any fear or pain, how to simply embrace his feelings and be honest with himself. Honestly, he just wanted to make the small vocalist happy.

"Ruki?" 

"Yes?" The vocalist turned around to face him still standing on the same spot he was when they first started talking. 

"Loving is very simple, people just make it complicated.” He smiled. “One day you'll see." 

"And?" Ruki gave him a confused look.

He stood up, walking to meet the vocalist and gently placing a hair strand back. "Don't listen to people." He said, letting go of his touch to let his friend walk away.

Ruki gave a few more steps, stopping by the door."Rei-chan… Do you have someone you love?" 

Reita gave him a genuine smile. "I do." 

Ruki looked away. "This person is lucky to have your attention, then." 

"I'm glad you think so." 

Yep, a fucking masochist, that’s what he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this fixed idea of Ruki not knowing/being able to deal with his feelings very well, so it always ends up like this lol sorry, ruki.  
> Let me know what you think about the fic or let's all just have a meaningful talk about sex ~~~ I'm up for anything at this point XD   
> ❤


End file.
